The present invention relates to a waterproof connector.
A conventional waterproof connector has an outer housing made of synthetic resin, an inner housing having terminal accommodation chambers, which is made of synthetic resin and which is fitted into the outer housing, and a spacer retaining terminals within the terminal accommodation chambers between the inner housing and the outer housing, which spacer is made of synthetic resin.
A wall of the outer housing has a concavity portion open to within the outer housing and a hole communicating a bottom of the concavity portion and the outside of the outer housing. In the concavity portion there is inserted a cylindrical rubber plug. An electric wire that has been connected to the terminal within the inner housing passes through the rubber plug and the hole and then is extended to outside the waterproof connector.